Overload
by Lady.Bronte
Summary: This storm brings strange loyalties; I’m clinging to the atoms.


Yep, I finally did it. I broke down. I wrote a smutty fic finally and a Pon Farr smut no less.

Do enjoy!

* * *

This storm brings strange loyalties; I'm clinging to the atoms.

I'm screaming at the top of my lungs. I could be completely silent. I don't really know.

He flips me over, my slick body on his, and I can't feel my limbs. They're there, I know that, but when he grasps onto my wrists and pins me to the mattress like some adulterated whore, I can't help but feel the tension of his clenching fingers somewhere else.

My body's throbbing; it's been _days_ but I can't really make heads or tails of anything. He won't let me sleep, he won't let me leave. He'll give me five minutes to feed and hydrate myself before he snatches at my waist and drags me onto the mattress, onto the floor, against the wall, on top of the counter, against the couch, on the chair, in the shower, against the closet doors...

He'd lost count of the white messes, the hot flashes, the loss of consciousness because of the alien chemicals coursing through his veins; his mind was a muddle of chaos and disarray. He couldn't tell what was up or down, left or right, day or night. All he knew was that he was being fucked, and he liked it.

It was a different sensation altogether, which was something he had thought about often and forgotten he had done so in his addled brain. The feeling was ribbed and jarring, surprising him in a fit of pleasure and pain and absolute confusion because it was nothing like he had felt before. He moaned into the pillow beneath him and grasped onto whatever was near him at the time, his body reaching that epicentre that kept on coming and coming.

He groaned as his body shuddered, a sticky spray spurting all over the bed sheets beneath him. His breath was ragged, his muscles still spasming from a combination of his post orgasm and the alien cock still pounding him from within. The foreign chemicals wrecking havoc with his systems sent all the blood back to where it had been only moments before, giving him a raging hard on within seconds.

Jim gasped for oxygen, his body beginning to suffer from the lack of proper circulation. He fought off the dizzying sensation as his body was continuously pounded into the mattress, mercilessly, breathlessly. His eyes were screwed up in aching satisfaction, his lips parted, swollen and parched from his heavy breathing.

A sensation he was not entirely unfamiliar with filled him and he was pushed onto his back, his eyes swimming with a Technicolor rainbow of sights and sounds and smells and tastes and before he knew it he was tasting something sweet and salty, rough and violent, against the swollen flesh of his tongue. His head lolled backwards as the kiss grew more aggressive, his foggy blue eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Jim had felt the storm brewing for months now and he knew that sooner or later the eye of the storm would hit, knocking him for a loop like he'd never seen. They were locked inside their cabin and only Jim knew the codex, but if someone had asked him then and now, he wouldn't have been able to tell them anything, let alone his own name.

The waves were rising and the rain was falling; the scorching room was flooding.

His breath reverberated in his lungs harshly, the wind knocked out of him as he was thrust down further into the mattress on his back. Two sweltering hands held him in place, their blistering weight pressing fiercely against the acquiescent flesh between his pectorals and his underarms. The chemicals fogged his brain and his pelvis reached upwards on its own account, begging for contact, begging for pleasure. All he wanted was to be fucked again and again, and he was so wasted on Vulcan hormones that he really didn't care how much it hurt.

The figure above him sensed his drugged thoughts and smiled wickedly, leaning down and taking the sensitive cartilage of his ear into his eager mouth. He nibbled his way down his jaw line and ran his incisors along the taut flesh of Jim's flushed nipples, eagerly anticipating a quick response. The human moaned and his entire body tremored, his erection becoming nearly painful. He had no control over his functions; he wanted to grab his cock and get it over with, feel that sweet bourbon release, but his body wouldn't let him.

He was overloading.

He twitched forcefully, his eyes roving madly behind his eyelids as his lover made his way further down his body, nipping painfully, sometimes drawing bruises from beneath his butterscotch skin. He was so close...so close...so close...

The Vulcan dipped his head and grazed his tongue against the skin only millimetres away from his lover's rigid cock, his mouth watering as the human's pre cum spurted down the sides of his prick. The human beneath him wriggled painfully, moaning and whimpering and crying out for him to just end it, but he wasn't done with him yet.

Hyper sensitive fingers pried the human's pliant legs open, forcefully wrenching them in opposite directions. He snatched at the bottle of lube a few inches away and doused his fingers with the icy liquid, thrusting one of them into the tight, little asshole in front of him. Jim nearly had a heart failure as the Vulcan's finger plunged into him, pounding mercilessly against that bundle of nerves that made his high even higher.

The compounds flooding through his bloodstream could have been to blame.

He'd never know. He'd already forgotten.

The Vulcan lowered his head and feathered his searing breath against Jim's cock, sending the addled human into a frenzy he couldn't control. Spock grinned and drew his tongue out from behind his slender lips, ghosting it along the tip of Jim's cock, knowing exactly what it would do to him.

He lapped the human's sticky trail, his telltale smirk returning as the human's cock began to harden again. He paused his ministrations and the mouth beneath him moaned in protest; his foggy blue eyes, glazed over with excess insanity, were staring at him, or beyond him, he would never know. What he did know was that his instincts were calling and if he wanted to avoid a potential explosion, he'd have to answer them.

He scissored his fingers, much to his lover's delight, and used his other hand to cover his own cock in lube, eager to replace his fingers and fuck the panting human into the wall.

Their bodies were slick against each other, beads of sweat effervescent in the dim light. The Vulcan caught one of them on his tongue as he scaled his way up the human's neck, nibbling and biting all the way. He dragged his deceptively sharp teeth against the hard lines of his jaw bone, leaving behind a faint red line against his already flushed skin. The Vulcan captured his lips in his own, treating them ruthlessly, beating them senseless.

Creeping upwards, the Vulcan's lithe fingers made the connection between the three points he had been looking for; zigomatic, forehead, temple. He plunged deep within a catacomb of paralytic dreams, like a dirty martini, everything muddled and dazed. The hormones were affecting him like Spock had never dreamed, and if he could have distinguished anything between his haze of lust and madness, he would have been even more turned on.

He made a connection with something but he couldn't really tell and left it like that, reaching out into the jumbled clutter of thoughts in hopes that he had found what he was looking for in the first place. He forgot again, too distracted by Jim's raucous moans and the sweet nothings escaping his parched lips.

"Harder...fuck..."

The Vulcan obliged fervently, drawing blood from his lover's toffee clavicles, sealing the lesion with a forceful kiss. Despite his tiring limbs, he kept on hammering the human into the Jim shaped impression in the mattress, sprawled out like a moaning, writhing, pleasured thing. He felt the growing sensation began to burst inside of him, tantric and cathartic, like some twisted Kama Sutra fucking frenzy. He allowed the sensations to overtake him completely, flooding every one of his heightened senses like a douse of cold water.

He rolled off of the spent human, barely paying attention as the blond fell out of consciousness once again. Heaving, nearly gasping for breath, he stared up at his ceiling, staring out of his watering eyes, tearing from exertion. Tendrils of logic began to nip infuriatingly at his brain and the Vulcan waved them away heatedly, too pleased with his current state of affairs to be bothered. He grinned and rolled over, eyeing his oblivious partner with fervent lust; his hard cock was standing at attention, just waiting to be sucked, licked and fucked.

His storm brought strange loyalties; logic could wait.

* * *

Please review! This is my first attempt, so let me know how I did.

Love and fluff,

Brontë


End file.
